Sharing
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hidup itu memetik berbagai cerita yang disusun menjadi sebuah hikmah. Hidup itu belajar. Dan satu hal yang pertama kali diajarkan ibunya, kemudian dipelajari secara bertahap oleh Uchiha Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya adalah: "Hidup itu saling berbagi, Sasuke. Karena kau itu tidak sendiri." For SasuSaku FanDay 2013!


**.**

**.**

**Sharing**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; K, Romance/Family

© kazuka, february 20th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**For SasuSaku Fan Day 2013!**

.

Hidup itu memetik berbagai cerita yang disusun menjadi sebuah hikmah. Hidup itu belajar. Dan satu hal yang pertama kali diajarkan **ibunya**, kemudian dipelajari secara bertahap oleh Uchiha Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya adalah:

"Hidup itu saling berbagi, Sasuke. Karena kau itu tidak sendiri."

**.**

**.**

* * *

—_**Kali pertama Sasuke belajar adalah berbagi makanan dengan kakaknya.**_

"Itu punyakuuuu!" Sasuke kecil merengut. Bibirnya mengerucut dan ia menyimpan potongan roti itu di balik punggungnya.

"Ibu membelikannya untuk kita berdua, Sasuke."

"Hnnngggg, tidak, tidak mau! Roti ini semuanya punyaku!"

"Kau lupa kata ibu tadi? Kita harus berbagi, adikku."

"Tiiiiidaaak!" geleng Sasuke cepat, enggan untuk meruntuhkan pendiriannya.

"Aku juga lapar. Dari pagi aku belum makan," Itachi menatapnya dengan ekspresi dilebih-lebihkan.

"Ti—dak."

"Sasuke," ibunya yang sedang bersiap –siap untuk pergi rupanya mendengar perdebatan dua putranya. "Ayo bagi rotinya dengan Itachi-_nii_. Kau tidak boleh memakannya sendiri."

"Tapi roti ini 'kan enak ... aku mau semuanya ..." ia memelas, memeluk roti itu erat.

"Itachi-_nii _juga punya hak untuk roti itu. Karena ibu membelikannya untuk dua anak ibu yan cerdas ini ... ayo, Sasuke, bagi rotinya."

"Hng..." Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya, tapi akhirnya meluluh juga dengan kalimat sang ibu—dibukanya plastik pembungkus roti tersebut dan kemudian mencubit separuhnya untuk kemudia diberikan pada Itachi. "Nih!"

"Terima kasih!" Itachi tersenyum, mengacak rambut Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah jatahnya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru.

—_**Dengan itu Sasuke belajar bahwa ada hak orang lain pada hidup dan apa yang kita miliki, yang harus kita bagi.**_

**.**

**. - .**

**.**

—_**Kedua kali Sasuke belajar untuk itu adalah ketika berbagi sebuah buku dengan wanita merah muda teman sekelasnya.**_

"Buka buku kalian halaman sembilan puluh dua! Kuberi waktu lima belas menit untuk membaca dan memahami materi peraturan ninjanya. Setelahnya akan kutanyakan beberapa hal untuk kalian," instruksi Iruka sambil berjalan menuju kursinya di depan kelas.

Beberapa ada yang menggerutu—pelajaran teori bagi calon-calon ninja muda berbakat adalah sesuatu yang membosankan. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih senang dengan latihan fisik dan pertarungan.

Namun bagi Sasuke itu sah-sah saja. Bukan suatu hal yang membuatnya akan mengeluh—kalian tahu bagaimana Uchiha, bukan?

Ia buka bukunya dengan tenang menuju halaman yang diminta Iruka.

"Ah, bagaimana ya ..."

Ada desisan yang mengusik Sasuke sedikit. Sumbernya dekat.

Hm, gadis ini. Yang kebetulan hari ini duduk di sampingnya. Si rambut merah muda dengan pita merah. Sasuke perhatikan dari ujung mata, dia sedang celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Ia telusuri lebih teliti lagi—ternyata dia tidak punya buku.

Sasuke akhirnya menolehkan kepala untuk memandangi gadis itu _to the point_. Dia makin panik, sepertinya. Terlihat dari air mukanya yang tambah takut.

"Ja-jangan bilang Guru Iruka ya—ka-kalau aku lupa bawa bukunya ..."

Sasuke masih mengatupkan bibir. Apa karena memang tabiat gadis itu yang pemalu—tuh, wajahnya memerah—atau dia malah sedang menahan tangisnya?

Bungsu Uchiha hanya menaikkan alis, berbalik konsentrasi lagi pada bukunya—tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tunggu.

Bohong kalau tidak disadari olehnya bahwa gadis itu kini memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja dengan gelisah. Ia pasti takut sekali.

"Nih."

"... E-eh?"

Sasuke menggeser bukunya ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Cepat baca."

"U-um ..."

"Ibu mengajariku untuk tidak pelit."

Meski malu-malu, akhirnya gadis itu mau duduk lebih merapat padanya dan sama-sama membaca buku milik Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke mencoba menerapkannya di luar rumah untuk pertama kali.

**.**

**.**

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!"

Keesokan harinya—Sasuke berjalan di lorong akademi dan dipanggil dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" si pemanggil mencapai dirinya. "I-ini dariku, ambillah! Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin, ya?" gadis manis itu memberikan sebuah wadah transparan berisi kue untuknya.

"Hng?"

"I-itu ... Waktu kau meminjamkan bukumu. Ibuku membuat kue yang enak hari ini, jadi kubagi denganmu ..." ia lebih mendekatkan kue itu pada Sasuke. "Terima ya? Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

Sasuke cuma mengangguk satu kali—tapi diambilnya kue itu. "Ya."

—_**Dengan itu lagi, Sasuke belajar bahwa hanya dengan berbagi, kau bisa dapat lebih banyak kebaikan!**_

**.**

**. - .**

**.**

—_**Tapi untuk tahap selanjutnya, Sasuke mulai belajar bahwa kadang ada pula hal-hal yang tak bisa dibagi dengan yang lain.**_

"Bawa aku, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Gadis merah muda yang tak berbeda. Haruno Sakura. Seorang yang begitu mencintainya—sejauh ini telah menjadi salah satu orang yang sering Sasuke lindungi.

Ia tahu, tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa mengizinkannya pergi.

Sasuke masih diam dengan posisi tetap memunggungi Sakura yang tengah menangis. Ha, jangan dikira ia bisa setenang apa yang tampak pada wajahnya. Siapa yang bisa baca dalamnya pemikiran seorang Uchiha macam Sasuke? Yang penuh analisa dan perhitungan, dan sekarang ditambah dengan kecamuk perasaan yang juga pasti tak menentu.

Sakura bukan orang yang buruk.

Dia adalah seseorang yang pernah membuat Sasuke mengatakan "aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi terluka lagi di hadapanku" ketika berhadapan dengan Gaara di hutan itu.

Sayangnya, ia tak bisa membagi dengan Sakura tentang masalah pelik apa yang sedang ia hadapi.

Itachi.

Dendam.

Masa lalu yang menghantui.

Disisakan sebagai satu-satunya anggota klan yang tidak dibunuh membuatnya menerima hantaman perasaan yang terlalu besar untuk usianya yang belum genap menjadi dewasa.

Ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan dengan tepat.

... Padahal, Sakura mungkin bisa membantunya. Sakura bisa ia andalkan—menurut analisa hati kecilnya.

Ah, tepatnya ia tidak bisa menemukan kata apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membagi perasaan yang terlalu besar ini. Rasa bencikah? Ketakutankah? Atau Khawatir? Atau sedihkah? Sebab ia bisa mendengar jelas suara seseorang yang _menangis untuknya_.

Itu membuatnya makin hilang kendali akan hatinya. Detik-detik rasanya berlalu lebih lambat saja, menjebaknya dalam sebuah perangkap dua mata pedang dari perasaannya sendiri.

Oh, tidak. Semua yang terjadi malam itu terbayang lagi dikepalanya. Bagaimana semuanya dihabisi Itachi bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Sakit. Ia _sakit hati_.

Rasa bencinya terasa semakin menusuk.

Hng—kalau ia bagi semua perasaan ini dengan Sakura ... Apa gadis itu bisa 'menampungnya'? Perasaan ini terlalu berat—benci, dendam dan yang menyala—dan Sasuke tidak yakin hati halus Sakura akan bisa ikut menanggungnya pula.

Ia akhirnya memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkan semua.

Tidak membaginya dengan Sakura.

Alih-alih, ia berpindah ke belakang gadis itu.

... Dan memukulnya, hingga Sakura jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sakura hanya akan ikut menderita jika ia bagi semua bebannya itu. Beban kebencian yang meluap dan bahkan berhasil mengendalikan diri Sasuke sendiri.

_Maaf, Sakura._

—_**Karena jika ia membaginya, ia hanya akan membuat orang lain sama menderitanya seperti dirinya. Sasuke **_**tidak ingin**_** membiarkan orang yang ia sayangi jadi seperti itu hanya karena sesuatu yang ia bagi.**_

**.**

**. - .**

**.**

—_**Ternyata, berikutnya ia mengerti satu hal yang lebih dalam tentang kata 'berbagi'.**_

Uchiha Sasuke salah. Teori Uchiha Mikoto benar.

Sebagian besar apa yang kita punya dalam hidup memang lebih baik dibagi saja. Kalau kau menahannya, kau bisa menderita sendiri.

Karena kita hidup tidak sendiri, 'kan? Orang lain ada sebagai tempat kita berbagi dan kita ada untuk orang lain sebagai pelengkap mereka.

Seperti saat ini—ketika ia kembali lagi ke _rumah_, ia mendapati lagi gadis yang sama dengan dahulu.

Saat ia mencoba menceritakan bagaimana tentang Itachi dan seluruh pengorbanannya—meski hanya dengan kata-kata singkat dan sesekali Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat untuk menahan dirinya—Sakura akan diam mendengarkan.

"Itu artinya ... Itachi-_nii_ ingin kau terus hidup dan bahagia dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

Saat ia mencoba menumpahkan rasa bencinya yang masih tertinggal—pada seisi Konoha yang kadang masih menghujat Itachi dan memojokkan nama Uchiha ... Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kakakmu tidak ingin mati dengan disebut-sebut sebagai pahlawan. Pahlawan sesungguhnya—adalah pahlawan yang tak ingin membanggakan dirinya—dan gelar hero yang ia punya."

Saat ia berkata dengan suara begitu pelan—bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam hidupnya—setelah mengkhianati Konoha dan merasa tidak pantas untuk dibawa kembali ke dalamnya oleh Naruto ... Sakura bereaksi tenang, menatap langit melalui jendela dan tetap tersenyum.

"Tandanya kau harus memulai hidup yang baru lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Tinggalkan semuanya yang sudah lewat dengan sesuatu yang berbeda."

Teori ibunya yang telah hampir dua puluh tahun pergi darinya memang tak pernah salah. Tepat ketika tiga macam kegelisahan itu dia bagi diam-diam dimalam yang sepi—di kamar rumah sakit tempatnya dipulihkan—ia merasa semua lebih baik.

Lebih lega.

Selama ini ia hanya menahan penderitaannya sendiri dan tidak sama sekali ada tempat ia membagi semuanya.

... Tepatnya, ia terjebak dijalur yang salah, sebelumnya ia pikir tidak akan ada yang mengerti dirinya jadi lebih baik ia simpan sendiri saja.

Salah, benar-benar salah. Semua rasa itu—benci, pahit, terpukul, kesedihan—hanya akan tertimbun dan menumpuk, menjelma jadi ladang kesepian dimana ia (nyaris) tak bisa keluar lagi.

Sakura sekarang sedang menatap malu-malu padanya—sebuah ekspresi yang Sasuke nilai tak berbeda dengan apa yang dahulu ia lihat saat pertama kali _berbagi_ dengan Sakura.

"Aku senang kau begini, Sasuke-_kun_. Lebih baik kau membaginya dengan orang lain, jadi kau tidak akan menderita sendiri."

Gadis itu mengalihkan mata, setelahnya. Ia menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, jauh-jauh melemparkan pandangan dari Sasuke.

"Karena kau tidak hidup sendiri."

Sasuke menatap tak percaya. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang, adalah pengulangan persis akan memorinya semasa kecil lalu.

Kata-kata Sakura tak ubahnya Mikoto.

Ia bisa lihat seorang wanita penenang yang manis dengan aura keibuan yang lembut.

—_**Karena ketika kau menahannya sendiri, kau hanya akan terjebak.**_

**.**

**. - .**

**.**

—_**Seiring dengan kedewasaan diri dan usianya, Sasuke akhirnya tiba pada keadaan dimana ia sudah matang untuk membagi 'hal yang lebih besar'. Apa? Hidupnya.**_

Tidak bohong kalau Sasuke merasa bahwa kesendirian kembali menghimpitnya. Dimalam-malam yang gelap itu kadang ia terjaga sendiri, mulai mengingini sebuah kebersamaan. Kebersamaan macam apa, ia tak mengerti persis. Seluruh keluarganya memang tak bisa dikembalikan lagi—ia tahu, dan mulai menyimpulkan bahwa kebersamaan yang ia cari adalah suatu bentuk yang 'lain'. Yang 'baru' seperti apa yang Sakura sarankan.

Tidak bohong kalau Sasuke mulai merasa iri (lagi) pada Naruto—karena dia yang tampaknya mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih banyak lagi pada hidupnya—setelah ia menjadi _Hokage_. Dan menikahi tuan putri pewaris Hyuuga.

Siang itu, Kakashi bisa mengerti dirinya—tanpa perlu ia bagi dengan kata-kata—ketika Kakashi menangkap basah ia sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau perlu membagi hidupmu dengan seorang wanita, begitu maksudku. Kau kesepian, kau perlu orang lain untuk mengurus hidupmu."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius, hahaha~" Kakashi menutup novel kesayangannya. "Tuh, kau sudah menemukan calonmu dari awal, kok."

Sasuke mengerti arah pandang Kakashi yang tertuju pada seorang gadis Haruno yang sedang mengobati anak kecil yang terluka di depan mereka—tak sengaja mereka temukan di jalan seusai mereka latihan bersama kali ini.

**.**

**.**

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke mulai terpikirkan saran Kakashi.

Apalagi ketika mendengar ocehan Naruto saat ia menemui sang _Hokage_ itu di kantornya.

"Punya istri itu menyenangkan, _teme_. Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita padanya dan dia akan membantu menyelesaikannya, minimal menyemangatimu!'

"Berisik."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan makanan. Dia akan memasakkan untukmu, enak-enak lagi~"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar curhatmu."

"Ayolaaah, kau cuma iri, 'kan—karena aku menikah duluan darimu?"

_BLAM._

Sasuke membanting pintu tanpa permisi. Ia bosan mendengar itu.

Um, bosan apa benar-benar ... iri?

**.**

**.**

Hari ketiga, sama. Malah semakin terpikir.

Ketika ia terbangun tiba-tiba diwaktu malam yang cukup dingin ini—menurutnya akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada yang bisa ia bagi kehangatan bersama.

Eh?

Sasuke menimbun dirinya dengan selimut, merasa pola pikir itu terlalu absurd untuk tipikal dirinya.

Tapi ... lubuk hatinya tidak bisa bohong.

**.**

**.**

Hari ketujuh, ia bicara pada Kakashi karena tahu _rasa haus_ itu menyiksanya. Iya, haus. Haus akan tempat berbagi yang bisa ia miliki sepenuhnya.

"Aku menerima saranmu waktu itu."

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. Bukunya turun dan pandangan matanya tidak mengerti. "Saran apa?"

"Yang kau katakan hari itu," Sasuke tetap menjaga sikap tenangnya—meski sedang ia buang wajahnya dari area pandang Kakashi sekarang.

"Kapan?"

"Tsk," dengus Sasuke.

"Oooh, hahahaha! Aku paham, paham!" Kakashi mengangguk cepat. Novel hijaunya dimasukkan ke dalam saku belakang. "Aku akan menjadi walimu untuk menemui orang tua Sakura."

**.**

**.**

Dan dua puluh satu hari berikutnya, Sasuke telah sampai pada perwujudan yang lebih esensial dari pesan ibunya dahulu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke menggeser pintu terdepan dan ikut-ikutan berhenti melangkah seperti Sakura. Hari ini adalah kali pertama ia membawa Sakura ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Karena—telah memilihku ..." berhenti sejenak. "Aku—ah, senang sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa padamu ..." matanya mulai berkaca-kaca—dan ketika ia usap, tetesan itu malah meleleh jatuh ke pipinya.

Tolong, jangan tangis itu lagi. Itu hanya mengingatkan Sasuke pada kebodohannya dahulu.

Sasuke menghampirinya, menciumi bibirnya.

Jeda kemudian—untuk mereka yang sama-sama kekurangan oksigen. "Aku yang harus berterima kasih."

—_**Hidup itu tidak cuma masa sekarang saja, ada masa depan yang harus bagi bersama seseorang.**_

**.**

**. - .**

**.**

—_**Dan setelahnya, ternyata tidak terlalu mudah untuk membagi segalanya, Sasuke belum terlalu terbiasa.**_

Mereka harus berbagi segala perabot, ruang, seisi rumahnya.

Seperti saat malam itu—hari pertama mereka tinggal bersama—Sakura memasakkan makanan untuk mereka berdua dan mengambil beberapa piring dari rak.

Itu piring kesayangannya dulu. Ah, tidak, tidak—itu Sakura sedang meminum air dari gelas yang paling sering ia gunakan.

Sakura juga tengah memakai apron yang dulu sering ibunya pakai!

Sasuke mengendalikan dirinya. Menyadari bahwa pikiran yang begitu hanyalah pola pikir anak kecil. Ia terlalu lama hidup sendiri dan mungkin ... memang butuh waktu untuk terbiasa punya rekan hidup satu atap begini.

Kadang memang 'mengganggu'.

Seperti saat itu, hitunglah sekian hari mereka bersatu, Sasuke sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan sebuah strategi pengamanan Konoha dengan korps polisi yang baru dibentuknya—Sakura mendatanginya setelah selesai beres-beres rumah.

"Sasuke-_kun_~" panggilnya, tambahan sedikit nada manja. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Hng," Sasuke ingin menolaknya. Ia perlu berkonsentrasi untuk hal yang perlu ketelitian dan taktik tingkat tinggi ini.

"Kau mau sesuatu? Kubuatkan minum?"

"... Tidak perlu."

"'Oh ayolah Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah seharian bekerja, kemarin baru pulang misi dari Amegakure—tubuhmu perlu istirahat."

"Sebentar. Tanggung."

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. Uh, bisakah Sakura memilih waktu lain?

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk, Sakura."

"Ya sudahlah. Sepertinya pekerjaanmu memang lebih penting. Aku tidur duluan," Sakura mundur dan menarik tangannya. Tidak terdengar intonasi marah tapi dari cara Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, ketahuan sekali _mood_-nya menurun drastis.

Haaah, memang perlu membiasakan diri lebih dewasa lagi. Membagi hidup, membagi perannya—sebagai kepala korps polisi Konoha, pemimpin sekaligus suami—tidak semudah yang dikira.

Tapi, tidak selamanya akan berlangsung seperti itu, bukan? Dengan mencoba membagi hidupnya, Sasuke punya seseorang yang merawatnya dengan sangat, sangat baik.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak wanita itu panik ketika Sasuke pulang misi dalam keadaan sebelah tangan berdarah.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!"

Sasuke mendesis ketika Sakura meluruskan tangannya yang cedera itu di atas meja. "Aku lengah."

Sakura memeriksanya dengan teliti. Sumber darahnya dari pangkal lengan, dan wajah khawatirnya semakin nampak ketika ia mendapatkan konklusi dari pemeriksaan cepatnya. "Ada tulang yang retak, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan sembuhkan lukanya dulu."

Biasanya, kalau ia sendiri dahulu—ia hanya akan menyembuhkannya dengan obat seadanya dan belum tentu ampuh. Beda, 'kan, hasilnya jika yang menanganimu adalah ninja medis langsung dengan kemampuan tingkat tinggi?

Dan malamnya, Sasuke lagi-lagi harus terbangun tiba-tiba karena nyeri yang mendadak.

"Sakit lagi, ya?" rekan tidurnya otomatis ikut terbangun. Dia beringsut bangkit dan menyingkap selimutnya. "Tetaplah berbaring, luruskan tanganmu, kucoba menyembuhkannya lagi."

Ketika ia sendiri, paling-paling ia hanya akan menahan sendiri selama berhari-hari untuk sembuh.

Ia memejamkan matanya sementara Sakura mengalirkan _cakra_ hangatnya, memikirkan bahwa semua ini adalah hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Rekan hidup yang mampu mengajakmu untuk lebih bahagia—apa ada yang lebih sempurna?

Tidak ada yang salah dengan pesan ibunya, bukan?

—_**Sasuke semakin sadar, ia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Ia harus mempercayakan hidupnya pada orang lain dengan cara **_**berbagi.**

**.**

**. - .**

**.**

**.**

**mini epilogue.**

**.**

_Pada akhirnya, Sasuke bisa mengimplementasikan kata 'berbagi' itu pada satu harapan terbesarnya sejak remaja._

... Suatu waktu ia pernah bilang, 'kan? Bahwa ia berharap akan ada waktu dimana kejayaan Uchiha akan kembali.

.

Ia pulang lebih cepat dari Sakura hari itu, dan sorenya, Sakura pulang dari rumah sakit dengan ekspresi bahagia yang membuatnya melonjak-lonjak gembira dan langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke heran, ketika Sakura melepaskan diri dan tersenyum makin lebar.

"Hihihi," Sakura menatap bangga pada Sasuke. "Kau akan jadi ayah!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, ekspresi matanya sekarang tak bisa berbohong kalau ia luar biasa antusias. Dan bahagia.

"Kau ... Hamil?"

"Iya! Sudah masuk minggu keenam ternyata! Hihihi~"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memeluk istrinya lagi, lebih erat dan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ya, sudah waktunya untuk membagi dan mempercayakan harapannya itu pada pewaris dirinya, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: hepi sasusaku fanday cemuaaah! :* :*


End file.
